Kagome x Kouga!
by KrisMiharu
Summary: Kagome decides to leave with Kouga when Inuyasha gets out of hand, what events will unfold?


**A/N: GOMEN! i realized there was mad amounts of grammar errors in my stories so i am going through each of them and revising them and editing them! i hope they are all the better not that i have fixed them c: please enjoy and R&R PLEASE! i need criticism and your sweet words to give me inspiration.**

* * *

Kris- Kagome

Abby- Koga

Both- Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Kagome was out picking herbs when she heard a loud explosion come from behind her. Before she could look back she was thrown into a bush and knocked out on a rock.

Koga was running around on his usual prowl around the surrounding area checking the coasts for his packs as they waited for instructions not far behind him. He had sensed something wrong in the area as soon as he woke up that morning. It was a fowl stench that filled his wolf-like nose and it was absolutely appalling. But there was not only a strange scent in the air, but there was the scent of a mutt.

The scent of the one dog-like man that he hated more than anything. He had tried to steal his woman, and his name is Inuyasha. Not far along the same road was one of his favorite smells...the smell of the woman he loved. His woman and no one else's. He followed the scent until it got stronger and stronger.

The storm around him as he ran didn't bug him though. The jewel shards which he had kept well hidden in both his legs and right arm seemed repel the storm. And by some miraculous feat Kagome had managed to see all of them. This made her fit to be his bride. She could see the shards, make the pack stronger, and she was above all beautiful.

**CHAPTER TWO:**

The ground shook beneath him suddenly making him go flying. What on earth was that? Koga looked around now back on his feet and the air that was once filled with the scent of lavender and rain had been replaced by blood. Kagome! Was Koga's first and only thought as in a matter of seconds he had found her lying by a rock, her head partially covered in bits of blood.

The scene before him made him smile. Inuyasha was busy with some other samurai man in a white coat with weird tattoos on his face. They seemed to be fighting as well as the others. Koga frowned picking up his woman and began running off back to his den seizing the opportunity. He chuckled and frowned. "They need to watch out for lovely ladies like these. They could get stolen..." He said as he was about to reach the den.

A bunch of wolves greeted him bowing their heads in respect and sniffing with greetings. Each one of them seemed to whine and question him as to who he was carrying into their home. "This is my woman and you better treat her nicely. No eating her, and go get her head fixed up." He ordered as all the wolves and a few of his friends began to gather supplies and dared not to question him. Koga sat beside his woman and smiled down at her. She would make a fine member of the pack and no one had any other say in the matter.

Kagome's head hurt, 'what happened? Last thing I remember I was collecting healing herbs while Inuyasha and the others were fighting.' she thought drowsily.

Kagome rolled over onto her side and felt something soft...kind of like fur. She opened her eyes slightly to see Koga! Sleeping right next to her and her hand petting his hair.

"What are you doing? And why am I here?" she asked flicking him on the forehead until he opened his eyes. She tried to sit up but her head hurt too much. "Koga...what happened? My head hurts and I'm lying next to you...what the Hel* is going on here?" she mumbled trying not to wake up the other wolves in the cave.

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Koga and the other wolves soon went into a deep sleep that night after the long day of hard work. Koga himself was having the best of dreams, but he was awakened by a few flicks to the forehead. "What are you doing? And why am I here?" He opened his eyes with a low groan in response and as Kagome tried to sit up she fell back down. Koga sat straight up and looked down at her with tired eyes. "Koga...what happened? My head hurts and I'm lying next to you...what the Hell is going on here?"

"I saw you passed out covered in blood from your head after you hit a rock. Your Mutt-friend... lassyasha? Anyways, Lassyasha was fighting some guy with weird markings, your friends were all occupied as well, and so I took you in and treated you." He yawned slightly and looked around the cave as all the wolves were still asleep. "You will remain here until your head is better and so on..." He felt Kagome's forehead gently in case it might still be bleeding in a small area, but he could detect none. Luckily the smell of wolf blocked the smell of blood well, or Koga would be wearing nose-plugs or something.

Meanwhile back at the camp Inuyasha and the others were at Lady Kaede's. She was treating to Inuyasha's wounds. "Hey? Where's Kagome?" Lady Kaede asked after a few moments of looking around the room. Everyone looked around the room and stared.

"I thought she was with you." Sango said to Shippo.

Shippo frowned and shrugged. "But I thought Kagome was with Inuyasha."

Inuyasha suddenly got a stern look on his face. "Kagome's gone?!" He said angrily bopping each of them on the head before he sat back down in little pain. Sesshomaru was still out there...but where was the question? They had barely escaped his clutches.

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

Koga, back at the cave, gave a gentle smile to Kagome. "Get some sleep. You'll need it to heal your head." He ordered, but it wasn't a firm iron grip order. If he needed to, he would use the force, but only when necessary. He laid back down next to Kagome and stretched out placing one hand around her.

"Uh... Okay..." Kagome said, yawning herself. She curled into a ball and fell back asleep with Koga's warm arm around her...she was cold so it felt good.

The next day Kagome woke up to the sound of baying wolves and a yell here and there. "Mmm...What's going on?" she asked still half asleep. Kagome slowly sat up and was greeted by a wolf demon coming and picking her up and carrying her over to Koga so she didn't have to walk and get dizzy.

"Good morning Koga...what are you guys doing?" she asked while her feet were set on the floor. Koga wrapped his arm around her waist when she almost fell over and held her up for most of the day. "Are you guys practicing fighting or are you just horsing around?" she asked later on.

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

Koga woke up earlier that day than normal and had done the wake-up call for all his pack to hear. He ordered for a wolf to come and fetch Kagome for him as he assembled the pack together in different squadrons based on rank and how well they did at their job. Kagome arrived shortly after that and Koga picked her up from one of the wolves in thanks.

"Good morning Koga...what are you guys doing?" She asked falling over. Koga moved fast to make sure that his woman didn't fall and hit the stone floor hard, she was aching enough as it is. He smiled placing his hand around her waist to keep her from falling over.

"I am assembling the team. One team will hunt, the other will be look out, scouting the area, and then watching the den." Koga winked at Kagome watching the land for a minute from the stone cliff. Good thing Kagome had too much of a headache to grasp everything clearly. "Are you guys practicing fighting or are you just horsing around?" she asked "Although we do occasionally goof off on the rare days that the sun just happens to be at its best." Koga said this proudly as if he worked hard all day and every day.

"Today my lady...I will be helping out in the den. Treating you my dear. Something you need, just ask and I just might be able to do that for you." He thought of all the rules on how to be a good man and that one of the most important rule was that, be yourself. He was good at that. Always speaking his mind and learning from mistakes if wrong.

**CHAPTER SIX:**

Kagome smiled, "Awe, you're so cute! Sometimes you can be so sweet like right now. Well how about you help me collect herbs and then I can make some antidotes for your sick and injured people? I would feel bad if I was the only one doing nothing."

Koga smiled at Kagome. She was indeed the perfect woman. She was already offering her help even though she herself had been injured. "That would be a great help." He said to her before he turned the remaining wolves. "Alright! Listen up, we are going down to pick some herbs for the rest of the pack. Ready? And pull out." He commanded at once the wolves raced off

"Hold on tightly Kagome." Koga called as he began to carry her bear style through the forest. The dust storms kicking up behind him as he ran. They ran passing many things and places and hearing the occasional howl of a wolf until they reached their destination. A place where many herbs had grown and where Kagome had been when she hit her head.

A wolf growled chasing off a mini demon who was trying to eat the blood on the rock. Koga sighed letting Kagome slip off his back. He hated demons like those...although sometimes he wasn't much better. He walked her over to a few of the herbs and together they began to pick the herbs. He had little knowledge in such things, but Kagome would be able to teach him. The other wolves standing guard, began to remove the blood, and even helped pick herbs themselves.

Kagome was a natural at healing it seemed. He learned a lot of new things and how to heal better than before. All he needed was the basics and then a demonstration to get the whole thing down. Before long he managed to help heal the others as Kagome had. But during lunch Kagome started to ask questions.

"Why do you like me? Why do you hate Inuyasha? And how come all of your pack are hurt one way or the other?" Koga seemed to swell in pride. "Why do I like you?" He questioned or rather stated. "Because your smell attracts me and not to mention you have a wonderful personality always striving to help others. You can be very stubborn when you try to do things you think are right." He said when he really started to think about it. He almost added in that he liked that she could find the jewel shards...but that would be losing points in this game.

"I hate Inuyasha...well...because he's always butting in with you and me and never does anything right. He is not the nicest guy and treats wolves like a slave. He can never tell us wolf demons what to do. And last but not least, because we've been facing troubles."

"Lots of demons seemed to have migrated into the area lately, not just those little ones anymore, but the big dangerous ones. They go into towns and attack the folks, "Not like he had any room to talk, "and lately they seem to think that they can take our land." He said that last part rather annoyed. He had been having to retreat a lot of battle lately and it seemed like they were going to take over his land soon. "We might have to move soon...I thank you for your help." He smiled at her.

Kagome stared at Koga, "that's not good…now how am I going to find you when I get your jewel shard back from Inuyasha? He's been throwing a fit lately about how you always get my attention." Kagome sighed and laid back on Koga's bed. "This is so not cool" she mumbled.

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

Meanwhile Inuyasha had been searching all night for Kagome. He had begun to lose hope. "I won't believe it." He said angrily searching. Miroku and the others had told Inuyasha to stay back at Lady Kaede's house to heal. But being as stubborn as he was, he would not take no for an answer. So, here he was searching the whole God Da*nit freaking forest for Kagome. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Meoga the flea were not far behind him.

Inuyasha stopped to sniff the ground. "She's near..." He said getting a good hip of her lavender scent of rain. Why was she so content on being so clean all the time? He began to run again as the smell of wolf also began to deteriorate his nose. "Yuck!" He said annoyed. Kagome better not be with those mangy mutts!

"Hmmm, I think that's enough for now...can we come back here if I run out of herbs?" Kagome asked looking up at Koga who was staring into the distance and sniffing the air. "Is something wrong? Do you want to leave? I'm already done here so if you do we can." Koga smiled down at Kagome and picked her up, he signaled the wolves to start running and run fast. Then he himself took up his own advice and zoomed off.

Leaving behind dust trails behind them, Kagome started to wonder what had made Koga looked so annoyed back there. "Hey Koga? Is it alright if I stay with you for a while and help your wolves heal? I want to stay until the last one is on the sure road to recovery...please?" she asked pulling his bangs out of his face so she could look over his shoulder and into his eyes.

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

Koga had the feeling something was up. He knew that the mutt Inuyasha was somewhere near and not to mention, Kagome was done with her herb picking now. He smiled and picked her up again after giving the signal to leave. Inuyasha would be nowhere near them and Koga would try to make sure of that for now.

"Hey Koga? Is it alright if I stay with you for a while and help your wolves heal? I wanna stay until the last one is on the sure road to recovery...please?" He heard her ask after a while. She pulled his bangs out of his face making it easier for him to look into the distance and eye his beautiful woman. Grinning wildly he turned to her for one second. "Of course Kagome. Anything you want."

This was great! Kagome was his for sure. Inuyasha had no chance compared to his greatness, not to mention she cared for his pack. He was so absorbed into his thoughts he almost tripped and fell over, but he caught himself in the last second. "Sorry my lady!" He called back. The other wolves stopped to see if he was alright, but then carried on.

It wasn't long after that they made it to the cave where his team met up. He set her down gently and grinned again. "Okay, want to start working now before..." Koga stopped short and decided not to speak the 'I' word. "Ready to start?" He asked again.

**CHAPTER NINE:**

Meanwhile in the forest Inuyasha was mad on Koga's tale. 'I recognize that stench.' Inuyasha thought as he ran through the forest at top speeds. He made it to the field and stopped. "DAMNIT!" He yelled as the rest of them showed up. They all stopped short on Kirara and looked into the field.

Inuyasha growled slightly and stared all around at the matted down herbs with the stench of Kagome and Koga all over them. Then studying the area with his eyes and nose again, he now caught the scent of a pack of other wolves around the scent of Kagome's.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango asked surveying the area. She recognized the layout, it was the area Kagome had been picking herbs before the battle between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kirara growled and shot off in the direction of the scent. "Whoa! What is it?" Sango now called out to Kirara as Inuyasha was now stumbling to catch up to them.

But it didn't take long for Inuyasha to catch up as he was fuming with anger. I am going to kill him! Inuyasha thought running at amazing speeds stopping when the scents split. Kirara stopped as well in confusion. "Where the heck did they go?" He shouted deciding to go after the scent with just Koga and Kagome. He went on ahead to the cave on the right and began his journey.

"Inuyasha must really be bugged by something..." Shippo said as the fire rat robe Inuyasha was wearing really seemed to be catching fire from his steam.

"I know...maybe something happened between Koga and Kagome..." Miroku said before he was hit in the head with Sango's Hirikotsu. "Don't even start that!" Sango yelled back with a light blush across her face.

**CHAPTER TEN:**

Sure let's start now!" Kagome smiled grabbing Koga's hand and pulling herself up. She grabbed the herbs and-with Koga's help- walked around asking for symptoms and treating wounds and illnesses of the pack. She made jokes and smiled a lot to ease some of the intense fear and pain in the air.

After a while Kagome and Koga took a break and ate something. "Hey Koga?" Kagome asked, "Why do you like me? Why do you hate Inuyasha? And how come all of your pack are hurt one way or the other?" she said looking out over all the pack members and seeing lines and lines of bandages and medicinal herbs.

Kagome was a natural at healing it seemed. He learned a lot of new things and how to heal better than before. All he needed was the basics and then a demonstration to get the whole things down. Before soon he managed to help heal the others as Kagome had. But during lunch Kagome started to ask questions.

"Why do you like me? Why do you hate Inuyasha? And how come all of your pack are hurt one way or the other?" Koga seemed to swell in pride. "Why do I like you?" He questioned or rather stated. "Because your smell attracts me and not to mention you have a wonderful personality always striving to help others. You can be very stubborn when you try to do things you think are right." He said when he really started to think about it. He almost added in that he liked that she could find the jewel shards...but that would be losing points in this game.

"I hate Inuyasha...well...because he's always butting in with you and me and never does anything right. He is not the nicest guy and treats wolves like a slave. He can never tell us wolf demons what to do. And last but not least, because we've been facing troubles."

"Lots of demons seemed to have migrated into the area lately, not just those little ones anymore, but the big dangerous ones. They go into towns and attack the folks, "Not like he had any room to talk, "and lately they seem to think that they can take our land." He said that last part rather annoyed. He had been having to retreat a lot of battle lately and it seemed like they were going to take over his land soon. "We might have to move soon...I thank you for your help." He smiled at her.


End file.
